Colton Tran
Colton Tran is an american actor and director. He is known for his role in Cloud 9. Biography Recognized as one of the youngest of his kind, Colton Tran started his film career at the age of 12 being mentored and taught the language of Final Cut Pro; he was instantly hooked and quickly became fluent. Colton attended Layton High School where he served as "Media Tech" Student Body Officer his Senior year. Colton earned a Presidential Leadership Scholarship to Utah Valley University (UVU) majoring in Film. While attending UVU his Freshman year, Colton was chosen to represent the school at the National Skills USA film competition in the Film and Video category. Colton won first place honors to include a substantial scholarship to the Art Institute of his choosing. Colton selected and attended the Art Institute in Utah where he continued to benefit from the influential people he met, worked with, and who saw his work. There have been many who have recognized his drive and appreciate the raw talent of an up and coming young artist. Colton's talent and belief in himself and his art have propelled him forward with a confidence more often seen in the veteran pro. Colton's early start has given him many opportunities to perfect his craft as an actor, editor and most importantly, as a very talented film director. Colton has paved a path worth watching, beginning with "$1.11," his directorial debut followed by "Raising Kayn," a 14 episode web series. After gaining experience with his initial projects, Colton knew his audience, his passion and where he wanted to be in the film industry. He hit the ground running with the release of his brainchild, "Unpleasantville", an eighteen minute short film, that he wrote, directed, produced, and edited, which gained notoriety and praise amongst film festivals across the nation and was shown alongside Oscar nominated short film, "The Lost Thing" at the Chicago Children's International Film Festival. Following the success of "Unpleasantville", Colton burst onto the scene with his latest masterpiece, internationally acclaimed teaser/trailer, "Monstrosity". Filled with every challenge a young filmmaker could face, including green screen, practical make-up and CGI (Computer Generated Images), "Monstrosity" had it all and Colton conquered it all with flying colors. "Monstrosity" quickly caught the attention of online magazines and bloggers. News articles began expressing their anticipation to see more of Colton's work. Horror-Movies.ca wrote: "Monstrosity screams Tim Burton-esque imagery, similar to say The Nightmare Before Christmas. This just looks set to be an instant hit and a great way to introduce a little one into the darker side of life." Colton has since filmed "4" a psychological thriller short film; which is also quickly gaining momentum and "Rise Above:Reebok" a Reebok promo, enjoyed by all audiences, especially in the area of sports enthusiasts. Colton's leadership qualities coupled with his ability to lift the people around him to a higher playing field has made it possible for him to assemble a talented and eager cast and crew time after time and to make every vision he has come to life. His ability to create amazing work with excellent production value has provided him opportunities to launch his career and earned him the respect of the film community. Colton Tran represents the face and future of Hollywood, with youth, vitality and an unquenchable thirst for learning. His talents have been recognized by entertainment professionals and audiences around the globe. His most recent work has been accompanied by several articles from a variety of backgrounds with favorable reviews everywhere from Utah's Park City Television and Salt Lake Tribune's Now to Horror-Movies.ca.